


youth番外

by littleprince_Miya



Category: the super vocal
Genre: F/F, 超级羊羊 杨超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprince_Miya/pseuds/littleprince_Miya





	youth番外

张超站在酒店门前，狂按门铃，心中忿忿，自己从北京连夜赶过来给他过27岁生日，这人不来接自己就算了——张超完全忘了自己为了给人惊喜，说自己看姥姥去了赶不及。

那至少也要联系自己吧——男朋友几小时联系不上都不担心吗？鬼知道自己下飞机打开手机看到微信置顶毫无动静的时候，戳着对方头像把屏幕都要戳烂掉。

也就忽视了微信界面上，两人上一次对话还停在7.10，已逾一周。

——你考完试了吗  
——还没有哇！高老板，我专业第一位置不保啊  
——...那你加油

7.14 23:25  
“超儿？你怎么来了？”终于开了门，‘高杨’的意外与惊喜全写在脸上，搭着肩把人迎进屋内。

侧身时，张超闻到陌生的、不属于高杨的味道——烟酒裹挟着颜色山泉的味道。

越往里走，烟酒混杂的气味散开，张超的怒气在坐下那一刻达到巅峰——‘高杨’点燃一支烟，打火机微弱的光明了又灭，他的脸朦朦胧胧隐在吐出的烟雾里，只那双眼，黑白分明，眼尾弯弯，含笑的模样。

一腔怒火在那般注视下也偃旗息鼓，随之而来的是满腹疑虑，“你怎么突然抽烟了？”。  
‘高杨’一瞬间的怔忪，垂眸的刹那，万千缱绻都藏起来，嘴角不自觉提起讥诮的弧度，“声入人心结束，回维也纳的时候，你知道的，那时候，我一面和公司谈合同，一面准备学校的考试，压力还挺大的。”顿了顿，抬手将燃了半寸的烟摁灭，自然得仿佛是将棒棒糖棍扔进烟灰缸*。 “不过我也不常抽，明天没有演出才抽两根。”

‘高杨’说的这些在张超听来是全然的奇怪，他站起身坐到‘高杨’身边，几乎是用尽了力气睁大双眼——是高杨没错，却是张超没见过的，重逢时高杨已经25，眼前的‘高杨’看着却要年轻几岁。

“我第一次发现你眼睛还挺大。”如出一辙的毒舌。

“高杨？你几岁了？”

“我还以为张老板是给我过23岁生日的呢，”对面的人作出委屈的模样，又忽然笑起来，“你带礼物了吗？”眼睛亮晶晶的，他知道——‘高杨’醉了。

张超不说话了。22岁，即将23岁的另一个世界的‘高杨’在他面前。

虽然有着与他熟知的那人不同的内敛的忧郁，可是，望向他的那双眼是一样的，连眼下那颗痣都一样。

他又看自己——我怎么瘦成这样了？张超明了了——这幅身体仍是这个世界的‘张超’的，他的记忆在下飞机后与身体的记忆重合，也就是说——‘张超’本也是在今天来为‘高杨’过生日。

真好，在另一个世界里，我也爱着你。

兜里的手机振动起来，那是他来的路上设置的闹钟——2019.07.15 00:00，张超轻轻触上‘高杨’眼下的痣，“高杨，生日快乐。”

那一刻‘高杨’的脑子里闪过了许多，眸色暗了暗，最终也只是把手握住，张超的手指确实又细又长，骨节匀称，手感极好。

“我的礼物呢？”

张超心虚，‘我’应该也是一时冲动来了，连行李都没准备又哪里会有礼物。

“这个嘛，高杨啊，我们俩的感情还需要靠物质体现吗...”张超话越说越小声，一面往回抽手——高杨个坏心眼儿的在挠他手心！

“那你说，”手上一个用力，人便向他倾了几分，“我们的感情，要怎么体现。”

尽管屋里空调开得足，可还是过于近了，呼吸裹着浓烈的酒气喷洒在脸上，是热的，被紧紧握住的手也升了温，这一方天地升起的旖旎暧昧快将二人融化。

张超不自然地揉了揉鼻头，刚做出后撤的动作，高杨便狠狠地扣住他的后脑，没轻没重地凑上去，啃咬着他的唇。

亲吻这回事，高杨还算有经验——演了多少场就亲了多少场，此刻却也忘了技巧，只是觉得不够，不够近，不够深入。

舌尖扫过每一个能触到的角落，高杨一只手不知什么时候揽在了张超腰间，张超被带得往后仰着，他腰间绷紧的肌肉开始发酸，不由得伸手撑着倒在沙发上。

高杨也顺势伏在他身上，而后，张超便感觉胯下有东西顶住了自己。

他不由自主地僵了僵。高杨也在这时结束了这个吻，他压抑着自己急促而颤抖的喘息，低低地叹口气，轻轻咬他的耳朵，带着暧昧的余温，“去床上，嗯？”

高杨压在人身上倒上床，柔软的床垫发出了喀哧的声音。

张超抬眼看他，在那双熠熠生辉的眼里看到了自己，然后他昂起头轻轻啄高杨的眉心，每一次的蜻蜓点水都伴随着一声呼唤，“高杨...高杨...高杨...”动情之极。

高杨将他白T的下摆从裤腰里拉出来，从后腰探进手去，手心着了火一样——滚烫的。张超这几月来疏于锻炼，原本紧致的肌肉充满了弹性，高杨情不自禁捏了一把，十成十的力，换来一声模糊的、抗议的低吟。  
那片火热从张超小腹逡巡而过，卷起衣服下摆往上推，一个个吻落在裸露的肌肤上。

灼热的吐息虚虚落在胸前突起的两颗，然后是湿润的舌尖碾过，张超几乎头皮一炸，触电一般揪住高杨的头发。还是不忍心，只虚虚握着，高杨也就不理，索性还加了手把玩揉搓着。

张超下面涨的难受，伸手去却被拍开。发凉的手触上火烫的xing/器，张超便是一个哆嗦，高杨的手法潦草而直接，大拇指在顶端画着圈，时不时刺激两颗圆球，一阵阵快感仿佛电流一样刺激得他整个人软成一滩水，他很快就射了——在高杨小腹留下了一圈痕迹。  
高杨直起身，抓住张超的脚踝，食指在踝骨打着转，拽着裤脚轻而易举便将裤子拉下，抚上了腿。

又探着身子去够床头柜里的安全tao，撕开包装挤出里面的液体在手心化开。指腹裹足了液体从穴口碾压而过，打着圈深入，温暖的肠壁被发冷的指尖刺激的收缩起来，高杨的动作也越发温柔，“放松，超儿。”

张超喘着粗气配合地曲起膝盖，任由手指一根根挤进肠道，张合间褶皱也时而紧簇时而绽开。渐渐的，手指的动作变得轻松，张超的喘息也渐渐发腻，高杨抽出手指，上面缠着透明的液体，穴口粘着几缕银丝往下坠。

“我进来了。”

高杨尽量忍耐而温柔的把自己插入进去，过于延缓的动作时皮肤的每一寸摩擦都格外清晰，快感混杂着痛感的陌生感觉激的初经人事的他用力抓紧了床单，眼泪也流了出来。

紧盯着身下人的表情，看他紧紧皱着的眉，被汗水浸湿的额发，略显茫然无措的眼神，高杨心中涌起难以言说的滚烫。

他再次吻上张超的脸，从额头到鼻翼，从唇舌到嘴角，二人贴的极近，呼吸都纠缠在一起。高杨轻轻浅浅动起来，穴口被撑开，褶皱变得平滑，柔软的肠肉发热发疼，甬道不住收缩吞吃着硬挺的一根。

撞击到某个点上时，张超一下子颤栗起来，肌肉绷紧了，更加绞紧几分。高杨恶趣味地加快了动作往那点冲撞，一下一下，又深又狠，顶得他快要喘不过气来，只能发出几声带着哭腔的呻吟。

从未有过的空虚像潮水般袭来，酥麻和酸软折磨着张超，眼底泛起的水光使他的视线朦胧不清，可身下被插入处传来的坚硬触感却十分分明。

高潮的余韵很久才平息，张超被高杨抱住，他狎昵地在轻咬高杨的锁骨。眼前的高杨，倒是真的像月亮——温柔而负伤累累。

在意识陷入混沌之前，张超听见了高杨的告白——我爱你。

张超在睁开眼的一刻愣了愣神，眼前的高杨一瞬不眨盯着他，眼睛笑到眯起来，“小小年级就虚掉了？这么晚才醒。”

“担心你自己吧，高叔叔！”张超挥舞着手去拔高杨新冒出的胡茬，高杨便把下巴往他脸上怼，扎得张超频频求饶。


End file.
